Stylish Primitive!
by kiaara
Summary: "Mengganti skinny jeans dengan pakaian kulit sapi? Yang bener aja!" Sasuke anak metropolis yang keren dan stylish dipaksa menjadi primitif karena ternyata dia adalah pangeran suku Uchi-uchi yang hidup di tengah hutan belantara. [Uchiha Family, OOC, slight Boys Love]


**Stylish-Primitive**

Kebanyakan orang percaya ada dua eksistensi di dunia ini: malaikat dan iblis. Atau baik dan buruk. Namun, gue nggak. Gue percaya ada dua hal yang mengambil alih dunia ini: K-Pop dan_ Facebook_.

Hai, gue Sasuke. Satu definisi mutlak tentang gue: gue keren!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story © Key Ichi Aroora**

Pagi yang cerah dan sama sekali nggak tenang. Gue sibak selimut gue dan gue temukan _Blackberry_ kesayangan gue udah terlempar gitu aja dari atas ranjang. Berhubung bagi gue insiden BB remuk itu nggak penting-penting amat, gue ngacir aja ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka. Beruntungnya gue tinggal di apartemen, nggak bakal ada yang bakal memergoki meski gue lagi poco-poco di kamar mandi.

Gue buka kaus tipis gue dan gue lempar gitu aja di pinggiran _bathtub_. Gue nyalakan _shower _dan tanpa sengaja gue ngelihat bayangan gue sendiri di depan kaca. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama 19 tahun hidup gue, gue ngerasa kalo gue ini ganteng banget. Gue nggak narsis, _anyway_. Gue adalah manusia paling realistis di dunia, bahkan lebih realistis dari Galileo Galilei.

Semburan air hangat itu membuat rambut gue basah dan membuat badan _six-packs_ gue makin kelihatan eksotis. Gue melangkah dari kamar mandi dengan meninggalkan jejak kaki dan tetesan air. Hari ini gue mau nongkrong di _Coffee Shop_ bareng temen kuliah gue Naruto, membicarakan gadget terbaru yang ditawarkan _online_, dan tak lupa meng-_update_ status yang selalu ditunggu cewek-cewek—dan beberapa cowok—seantero Konoha.

Dengan _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinga, gue meraih tas ransel hitam gue dan berjalan ke luar. Oh ya lupa, jangan dipikir gue belum pakai baju. Sedikit kabar buruk buat kalian pada cewek yang sempet ngarep ngelihat gue berkeliaran _topless_ di jalanan, gue udah pakai baju. Bahkan sangat lengkap. Dengan jaket mafia yang terinspirasi dari film _City Hunter, _gue tampak seratus kali lipat lebih _awesome _dari Lee Min Hoo dan seratus kali lebih _stylish_ dibanding malaikatnya _49 Days._

Beruntunglah siapapun nanti yang menjadikan gue sebagai seme—eh—maksud gue, sebagai pacar. Entahlah, selama ini gue masih berpikir gue _straight_. Sekali lagi, itu pemikiran gue. Entah kalian.

* * *

><p>"Sas," Naruto meletakkan cangkir kopi moka <em>plus<em> susu _fullcream_-nya ke atas tatakan dan memandang gue.

Gue ngelirik, "Apa?" Mungkin dia ngerasa aneh karena gue nggak mengomentari selera ngopinya yang 'unyu-unyu' banget. Gue emang lagi males. Gue memilih untuk meng-_update_ status.

Samsung Galaxy_ eank terbaru koneksi'x secepet apha eaa?—at Tempat Paling Keren di Dunia_

Gue nggak bakal maafin satu orang pun dari kalian yang berpikir bahwa gue 'alay'.

"Sas, kemarin Sakura nyariin lo," Naruto berdehem, memandang gue. Matanya berkedip pelan… Imut banget… HAH? Gue bilang apa tadi?

"Katanya kapan lo mau ngelamar?" Naruto melanjutkan, gue nggak mau memandang matanya lagi seumur idup. "Dia udah nyiapin keluarganya buat menyambut lo di rumah."

"Gue masih mau seneng-seneng," jawab gue sambil mengetik '_thanks 4 add! ciapa eaaa?_' di _timeline _seseorang yang baru aja gue _approve friend request_-nya di FB.

"Gue merestui kok," entah kenapa nada suaranya berat, "kalo elo sama Sakura…"

"Gue belum mau kawin!" gue ngebentak, tapi masih sempet-sempetnya jari gue menyentil _option_ 'poke' di akun sohib gue semasa SD, Gaara.

"Sas, kenapa rambut lo makin tinggi aja?" Naruto baru sadar, "Terus kenapa lo pake _skinny jeans_?"

"_Style_," cuma itu jawaban gue.

"Jadi lo sekarang langganan permak levis?" Naruto memberondong gue disertai tatapannya yang imut—anu, serem. Ah!

"Masa Korean _style_ gini lo hubung-hubungin sama permak levis!"

"Iya, siapa tahu!"

"Naruto! _Please, be modern!_ Ini tahun 2012! Peradaban adalah _fashion!_ _Fashion_ adalah peradaban! Sumpah, lo nggak gaul banget sih?_"_

"Sok gaya banget sih lo?" Naruto judes. "Mending cakep. Monyong gue gampar lo!"

"Gue emang cakep! Dan _stylish_! Buka mata lo lebar-lebar!"

"Hu, ha, hu, ha!"

"Lo kepedesan!"

"Bukan gue yang ngomong, Teme!"

"Terus siapa?"

Gue diem, lalu nengok ke belakang.

Gue _shock_.

* * *

><p>Demi semua kekerenan gue, gue nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada kakek-kakek yang dengan binalnya menyeret-nyeret gue diiringi lima hulubalangnya. Mereka nggak pake baju. Hanya memakai rok—rok?—yang terbuat dari kulit binatang. Mereka mengingatkan gue sama film <em>God must be Crazy.<em>

"Lepasin gue!" gue berontak. "Kalian menghajar temen gue sampai bonyok dan menculik gue? Kalian ini komplotan penjahat dari mana?" Satu pertanyaan gue—dunia macam apa Konoha ini? Kenapa ada orang ganteng diseret-seret di sepanjang jalan raya sama sekali nggak ada yang ngerespon, bahkan petugas keamanan pun cuek aja?

"Hu, ha, hu, ha, hi, ha, hi, huuuu…" Gue ngerasa lagi diajak main sirkus.

"Lo siapa sih!" Yang bikin nyesek di dada, kakek itu mukanya mirip banget sama gue.

Gue akhirnya cuma bisa pasrah dan berserah diri ketika gue dinaikin kerbau. Daripada buang-buang waktu nanya, kenapa hareee geneee masih ada orang pake kerbau sebagai kendaraan di kota metropolitan macam Konoha, gue lebih baik tidur aja.

Gue baru sadar, mereka membawa tombak dari tanduk binatang. Ini sebenarnya tahun berapa? Dan gue terlelap. Goyangan pinggul kerbau itu membuai kesadaran gue.

* * *

><p>"Ba, bu, be, bo!"<p>

Suara itu membuat gue mengerjap.

"Baaaaaa!"

Gue mencelat dari pembaringan gue.

"BAAAA!"

"Lo kate gue Teletubbies lo ajak main ciluk ba!" Gue marah, asli.

"Baaaaa!"

Sarap. Sarap... Gue melihat sekeliling. Yang gue sadar pertama kali adalah, gue berada di dalam hutan rimba… atau hutan lindung? Entahlah, tidak ada tanda-tanda petugas dinas kehutanan di sini.

"Gue di mana?" tanya gue pada kakek-kakek keriput yang tadi siang nyeret-nyeret gue dari _Coffee Shop_. "Dan siapa kalian?"

"Ha, Huwa, Huwa!" dia menjawab dengan bahasa abstrak yang mungkin artinya 'Kenalan, yuk!'

"Gue nggak ngerti," gue menoleh pada ketua suku mereka yang—lagi-lagi—mukanya mirip sama gue. Dia berkuncir, ditemani permaisurinya yang cantik dan—lagi-lagi—mirip gue.

"Kenapa kalian nyulik gue?" tanya gue. Si ketua suku hanya mengangguk, permaisurinya tersenyum cantik. Tapi gue merasa ngeri. Mungkin terjadi _miss communication_ di sini karena bisa saja dia mengartikan kejudesan gue ini sebagai 'gaya berpakaian kalian unik, ya?'

Gue tiba-tiba inget. Gue masih punya teman yang bisa gue mintai tolong. Gue ambil hape gue yang sejak tadi adem ayem aja di saku celana. Dan, anjrit! Nggak ada sinyal!

"Huhaaa… Hu.. Ha… Ooo…," si kakek-kakek mulai nyanyi. Dia nunjuk-nunjuk hape gue.

"Mau pinjem?" Meski nggak rela gue serahin juga. Dia melonjak kesenengan. Sungguh primitif.

"Huuuaaaaa!" kali ini si ketua yang nyanyi. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dateng dan mengangguk hormat. Gue nggak kenal. Dan gue nggak minat kenalan.

"Kamu Sasuke 'kan?" tanyanya. Gue mengangguk.

"Lo bisa bahasa Jepang?" gue merasa sedikit terselamatkan.

"Aku memang berasal dari kota," jawabnya santai. "Aku diculik sama seperti kamu, tapi hanya untuk menjadi translator."

"Translator?" gue hampir nanya 'kenapa mereka nggak beli kamus aja?' dan mengurungkannya karena gue nggak yakin di dunia ini ada kamus bahasa Teletubbies.

"Aku Neji, akhirnya mereka menemukan Pangeran Sasuke."

"Apa?" gue mengangkat alis. melirik ke sekeliling, dan baru menyadari kalau kumpulan manusia itu kini tersenyum ke arah gue.

"Gue anggota dari mereka, maksud lo?"

* * *

><p>"Ji, gue nggak bisa hidup di sini! Gue mau pulang!"<p>

Hari itu, tiga hari setelah insiden penculikan oleh si kakek keriput, gue mulai nggak betah tinggal di tengah hutan. Yang pertama karena di sini banyak nyamuk. Yang kedua karena di sini nggak ada sinyal buat SMS, nelpon dan FB-an. Yang ketiga karena gue kangen sama Modem-chan di rumah. Yang keempat karena mereka merampas _skinny jeans_ gue dan menggantinya dengan rok kulit sapi, dan yang terakhir karena gue… kangen Naruto.

Gue menoleh ke arah si kakek penculik, pandangan gue diikuti Neji.

"Sudah saatnya kamu membiasakan diri dengan mereka, Sas. Mereka keluarga kamu," kata Neji masih luar biasa santai. "Hidup di tengah hutan bersama keluarga jauh lebih baik ketimbang 19 tahun hidup sebatang kara di apartemen."

"Gue nggak sebatang kara," jawab gue. "Ada Suju dan Taylor."

"Pacarmu?"

"Taylor Swift penyanyi, bego!"

Neji meng-oh dan mengamati si kakek, yang konon katanya bernama Itachi, yang kini sedang memain-mainkan ponsel _touchscreen_ gue dan jejingkrakan kesenengan saat mendengar lagu _Michi To You All._ Usut punya usut, lagu itu didedikasikan untuk memperingati kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha di film Naruto. Entahlah, film Naruto itu yang seperti apa gue juga nggak tahu. Yang jelas tokoh utamanya Naruto dan Sasuke—nama yang sama seperti gue dan si Dobe. Apakah di film itu mereka pacaran, atau sahabatan, gue nggak tahu. Yang jelas kalau para fujo menjodohkan kami di FFn, gue hanya bisa pasrah dan bersyukur.

Kembali ke Itachi dan kebegoannya.

Dia memandangi ponsel gue seolah memandangi jimat. Beberapa detik kemudian datanglah seorang hiu darat—yang menurut penjelasan Neji dia adalah tangan kanan Fugaku, sang ketua suku—yang namanya Kisame datang menghampiri Itachi.

"Huu… ma … ma…?" kata Kisame, sepertinya sebuah pertanyaan.

"La… la… la… la… la… li… la…," jawaban Itachi membuat gue makin yakin dia Teletubbies. Untung saja Kisame bukan Dipsy. Karena yang gue tahu, Dipsy naksir sama Lala.

"Kaa… Ka… Ka," Kisame menunjuk ponsel gue di tangan Itachi. "Yu… Gi… Oh?"—itu bukannya nama anime, ya? Ngaco ah.

Itachi ketawa, "Yuuu! Pidip! Pidip!"—maksudnya mungkin… lampunya hape kedap-kedip.

"Yuu!" Kisame seneng kaya kucing garong dapat tongkol gosong. "Hueeee!"

Itachi memamerkan ponsel gue. Gue dan Neji masih mengamati dari kejauhan. Dua orang primitif itu berkedip-kedip takjub. Lalu… Kisame berteriak histeris beneran saat Itachi memutar lagu Muse, _Hysteria._ Kisame lari tunggang langgang. Gue dan Neji bengong. Itachi hanya tertegun nggak ngerti. Dia masih merasa ponsel gue adalah anugerah dari surga.

"Dia takut, nggak pernah denger musik soalnya," jelas Neji.

Ya, Tuhan… Apa memang seprimitif ini?

* * *

><p>Hari kelima, gue makin putus asa karena tidak ada satupun manusia dari kota yang nyariin gue. Termasuk Persiden Tsunade dan Pak Menteri HAM Kakashi Hatake. Mungkin… Sasuke yang keren ini memang sudah dilupakan oleh dunia… Dada gue rasanya diiris beneran.<p>

Gue memberanikan diri datang ke kepala suku, Fugaku.

"Saya mau pulang," gue nggak basa basi. Di samping gue ada Neji sebagai penerjemah.

"Huke?" jawab Fugaku. Kata Neji, artinya 'Apahhhh?'

"Saya nggak bisa hidup tanpa _online."_

"Pu?" (Kata Neji, artinya kurang lebih sih… 'Maksud looo?')

"Saya kangen sama teman-teman, sama mall, sama _Coffee Shop_, sama kampus…"

"Uareus fumigatus…"—kok kayak nama ilmiah sih?

"Koa, koa, koa!"—yang ini kayak suara gagak.

"Kamu nggak boleh pulang," Neji menjelaskan. Dan memang, dari isyarat muka Fugaku dia nggak rela gue pergi. "Kamu adalah Pangeran Suku Uchi-uchi dari keluarga Uchiha yang sudah lama hilang… karena waktu kamu baru lahir, kamu di culik orang gila…"—tidakkah kisah hidup gue mirip cerita film _Joshua oh Joshua_?

"Tapi gue terlanjur jadi anak metropolis, Ji!" gue bersikeras. "Gue nggak mau di sini!"

"Tapi mereka nggak akan membiarkan kamu pergi, Sas," Neji membujuk. Dia memaksa gue menyadari kalau sejak tadi para anak buah Fugaku membawa obor, siap membuat lingkaran api untuk tetap menjebak gue di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ji… Gue anak gaul, masa lo tega sih ngejebak gue di tengah perkampungan tanpa peradaban gini… ? Lepasin gue eaaaaaa? Ntar gue _follow _deh…"

Sekali lagi gue nggak mau denger ada diantara kalian yang nyebut gue 'alay'.

"Aku nggak punya hak melepaskan kamu. Tak mungkin ku melepasmu…"

"Sungguh hati tak mampu…"

"Mengertilah cintaku…"

"Lo gila, Ji."

"Emberrrr…."

"Udah, bagaimanapun juga gue harus pulang! Gue udah lama nggak update status nih! Nanti fans gue di FB nungguin," gue bersiap-siap pulang. "Masih banyak yang belum gue polbek…"

"Tunggu, Sas!"

"Dah, Ji…"

Tiba-tiba langkah gue terhenti. Gue baru inget. Gue bukan lagi Sasuke berjaket mafia dan ber-_skinny jeans._ Gue adalah Sasuke yang berkostum rok kulit sapi.

Gue mengurungkan niat untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>"Ua?"<p>

Gue menoleh. Mendapati Itachi mendekati gue sambil bawa-bawa singkong.

"Be… bo?" gue tahu be-bo itu artinya 'makanlah.'

"Gue nggak laper," jawab gue lesu. Padahal sumpah gue bisa mendengar di perut gue ada suara krucuk-krucuk tanda lambung gue kosong berhari-hari.

"Paa?" ini bukan judul film India. 'Paa' itu artinya 'Kenapa kamu nggak mau cerita kalau ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiran kamu?'. Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa artinya bisa sepanjang itu.

"Te to ti?"—ini artinya 'galau, nih yeeee'.

"Itachi, sudahlah," gue mengeluh. "Lo nggak usah sok kasihan sama gue."

"Pidip?" Itachi menyorongkan hape gue yang sudah berhari-hari diboikotnya. "Pidip?"

"Pidip itu buat lo aja," jawab gue males. "Mending lo kembaliin _skinny jeans_ dan jaket gue."

Itachi nggak menjawab. Lalu menepukkan tangannya ke tanah tiga kali kayak Tom Sam Cong manggil siluman. Kemudian siluman itu datang, bukan siluman sih… hanya…

"Ya ampun Chouji, itu _skinny jeans_ Sasuke kenapa di pakai!" Neji berlari dari kejauhan menguber Chouji, salah satu prajurit Fugaku, yang lagi lari-lari kesenengan pakai _skinny jeans_ gue.

Gue lemes. Riwayat _skinny jeans_ gue sudah selesai.

Pagi iu gue terbangun. Neji nggak ada di sebelah gue—kok fanfic ini jadi kayak NejiSasu sih?—dan Naruto duduk di sebelah pembaringan gue.

"Dobe! Kenapa lo ada di sini?" gue terkejut. Respon gue telat, gue tahu.

"Gue mau bawa elo lari dari sini," jawab dia.

"Lo?" kepala gue pusing. "Ngajak gue lari?"

"Nggak lari juga sih, pakai sepeda sebenarnya," Naruto menunjuk sepeda onthel yang diparkirnya di bawah pohon. "Kita nggak punya banyak waktu. Mereka bangun jam setengah enam pagi."

"Kok lo tau?"

"Gue udah observasi selama sebulan, gue mencari _timing_ yang pas buat nyulik elo dari penculik!"

"Rumit, ya?"

"Udah jangan banyak ngomong! Ayo pergi!"

Seharian penuh gue membiarkan hidup mati gue di tangan si Dobe ini. Meski gue tahu dia nggak bisa dipercaya, entah kenapa gue hari ini percaya aja dibawa ke mana pun. Gue sudah terlanjur trauma dengan Itachi, suku Uchi-uchi dan rok sapi yang membuat _skinny jeans_ gue kehilangan pamornya. Gue nggak mau tahu lagi resikonya yang penting gue mau pulang!

Dan kali ini, Naruto memang bisa dipercaya.

* * *

><p>Tiga bulan kemudian…<p>

Gue masih suka menjatuhkan _Blackberry _dari ranjang dan masih suka mandi di bawah _shower_. Pagi hari pun gue meng-_update_ status _'_morning all, _salkomsel eaaa…'_ dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu K-Pop yang luar biasa yahud-nya. Namun, sewaktu gue membuka pintu untuk yang pertama kalinya di pagi hari itu, gue terkejut. Ada Neji dan Itachi nongkrong di depan sana.

"Kalian?" gue nggak siap. "Kalian LAGI?"

"Jangan suudzon dulu, Sas…," Neji mencoba menenangkan. "Kami nggak niat jahat.."

"Nggak niat aja tampang kalian itu udah jahat!" gue keburu _negative thinking._

"Bukan… Sas…," dari tutur katanya, Neji nampaknya bisa menjadi seme yang sangat sabar.

"Jangan… Coba… Coba…," gue memberikan ancaman. "Kalau lo berani nyentuh kulit gue sedikit aja… Gue bakal bunuh diri!"

"Sas, kita bukan lagi main Sendratari Ramayana, oke?" Neji mengingatkan. "Kamu jangan minjem dialognya Dewi Sinta yang mau didekati Rahwana gitu dong ah…"

"Gue bukan Sinta… Gue ninja! Lo bisa mati kena kunai gue," gue memasang muka serem. Padahal gue nggak tahu lho apa itu kunai. Abisnya, ini bukan fanfic _real world_ sih.

"Sas, tenang dulu…"

"Gue laporin polisi kalo kalian berani macem-macem!"

"Sas…"

"Ui.. Ui… Ke!" Itachi menyela, tangannya mengacung-acungkan bekas ponsel gue yang masih abadi bersamanya.

"Apa!" gue ngebentak. Gue udah nggak mau lagi berkompromi sama orang-orang geje ini.

"Pidip! Ui… ui!" Itachi masih heboh nggak jelas.

"GUE GAK NGERTI!" bentak gue sekali lagi.

Neji mencoba menengahi. Dia berusaha mencari celah di mana bisa ngomong tanpa menyebabkan emosi gue meledak. "Maksud kedatangan kami adalah…"

"APA!"

Neji menarik napas, "Itachi mau pinjam cas hape."

Gue _sweatdrop._

**FIN**

**BUAT YANG PENGIN FLAME, YANG NYESEL BACA FIC (kalau memang masih layak disebut fic) INI, YANG BACA TAPI NGGAK NIAT REVIEW, DIHARAP UNTUK TETAP MEREVIEW! Wkakakakaka. RnR please? Thxz udah mampir...  
><strong>


End file.
